


SpaceCast Caper

by KurtPikachu2001



Category: Futurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtPikachu2001/pseuds/KurtPikachu2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on assignment in Arizona, Fry, Bender, and Leela help two teenagers get their stolen video game system back. They all learn a thing or two about parenting as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpaceCast Caper

SpaceCast Caper

By�Trenton Sands

Futurama

 

So Easy A Zoidberg Could Do It!

Screen: A Garfield Cartoon

 

Scene 1:

 

Fry, Bender, and Leela are in Arizona. It's nighttime in the desert area where they are. Fry is wearing a white and black striped t-shirt, green cargo shorts, and blue ankle-high boots. Bender and Leela are planting cactuses while Fry stands by.

Fry: (shivering): Brrrrr! I thought Arizona would be hotter than this! Why is it so cold here at night? In the summer, too!

Leela: Arizona has no humidity like in New New York.

Bender: Should've thought about that before you decided to wear that outfit! It looks like it's falling off you! You're swimming in it!

Fry: Hey! For your information, I got this outfit at a flea market! This shirt used to be worn by an inmate in a Florida prison!

Bender: Says the guy with no bump in his rump! (laughs) And I thought fat jokes were fun!

Leela: Enough of the skinny jokes at Fry's expense. Fry can't help being overly scrawny, okay?

Leela and Bender got done planting cactuses.

Leela: There. Another Planet Express mission accomplished.

Bender: (taking out a beer): This calls for a celebration!

Bender was about to take a sip of his beer when out of nowhere, a girl on a flying hoverbike hits him.

Bender: Ouch!

Fry and Leela: Bender!

Fry: Bender, old buddy! Say a few syllables!

Leela: Oh, he's fine.

Bender: (getting up): Fine enough to track down that punk who hit me! (runs off)

Fry: Should we go after him?

Leela: I got my tracking device recently installed in my wristband. (sighs) Let's go.

Moments later, Fry and Leela came to a house. On the stoop of the house sat two teen girls looking miserable. Their names were Randa and Tarisa. Randa had short blue hair, a green beanie hat, A black sweatshirt, and a green skirt. Tarisa had long green hair, a blue beanie hat, a black sweatshirt, and a blue skirt. Both wore black platform sneakers.

Leela: Excuse me, girls. Did you see a robot come this way?

Fry: Did one of you hit him with your hoverbike?

Randa: Yeah, we saw him. He said he was a ghost.

Tarisa: He chased us around. Then we found our Spacecast 4000 was stolen.

Fry: Spacecast 4000. Is that a video game system?

Randa: Yes. We were going to spend the entire weekend playing it.

Leela: Where are your parents? (gasps) Oh, no! You poor girls must be orphans! I'm an orphan, too! I can relate. I didn't find my parents until a few years ago.....

Tarisa: We're not orphans! Our families are away at stupid family reunions.

Leela: Shame on you! When I was your age, I would've killed to have gone to a family reunion!

Randa: Oh, no! There's that robot again!

Bender: What's going on here, chumps?

Fry: These girls had their video game system stolen from them.

Bender: What do you want me to do about it?

Leela: Tell you what, girls? Why don't we help you find your Spacecast 4000?

Randa and Tarisa: Okay, sure! I'm Randa. I'm Tarisa. We're 13 and we're in our last year of junior high.

Bender: Oh, this is going to be fun! Helping brats! (mumbles disgustedly)

Leela: Have there been any clues?

Randa: (holding a piece of paper): Yeah, this.

Bender: (taking the paper and reading): "If you want to see your Spacecast again, you will go to doop! Repeat, go to doop! That is all!"

Fry: We all know what DOOP stands for.

Bender: Democratic Order of Planets.

Leela: Democratic Order of Planets? Oh, no. That means we'll have to pay a visit to....

Fry: You won't have to see Zapp, remember? I did you that favor!

Leela: Don't remind me!

Bender: Come on, brats! Let's go to DOOP and get your Spacecast back! All aboard!

Fry, Leela, Bender, Randa and Tarisa all board the PE Ship.

 

Scene 2:

 

The PE Ship soared through space on route to the DOOP Ship. They arrived there.

Leela: (landing the ship at the DOOP Ship): Here'e the deal. Bender, you go on with the girls and demand to Zapp to give the girls their video game system back. Careful, girls! Zapp Branigan likes to steal things from women!

Bender: Awww! I hate kids! Why do I have to go? What am I? A babysitter? Bad enough I have to babysit Fry sometimes.

Randa: We're not babies.

Tarisa: You're stupid, robot!

Bender: Fine! I'll go. Just for the record, I think you're both stupid, too. (leaves the ship. Randa and Tarisa both moan at Bender's insult).

Fry: You know, Leela. Helping these kids is good practice.

Leela: Practice? What are you talking about?

Fry: You, know. For when you and I get together someday and have kids of our own and.....

Leela: Forget it, Fry! Not going to happen!

Meanwhile inside the DOOP ship, Zapp and Kiff were looking at Bender, Randa, and Tarisa entering the ship via a viewscreen.

Zapp: Look, it's Bender and two little girls. Hope Leela's not around....

Kiff: I see that, sir. What shall I do?

Zapp: Show them in, show them in.

Kiff opens the door and in walks Bender, Randa, and Tarisa.

Zapp: So, what do I own this pleasure, Bender and rugrats?

Bender: I'm totally out of this, girls! You tell him.

Randa: You know why we're here, lame-o! You stole our Spacecast from us!

Tarisa: We want it back now! Oh, and a friend of ours with one eye told us you like to steal things from women!

Zapp: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah girls! Settle down! I don't know what you're talking about. Kiff? What is a Spacecast 4000?

Kiff: (sighs disgustedly): It's a video game system, sir.

Zapp: Aren't you girls a little too old for video games?

Randa: No. We're not like other girls our age who like teenybopper soap operas and bubblegum pop music.

Tarisa: We're different, okay? Give us back our Spacecast!

Zapp: (holing a remote control to the viewscreen): Tell you what. Why don't I turn on all the camera in the ship and you tell me if you see what you're looking for.

Kiff: He really doesn't have it, girls.

Zapp: See? I don't have your video game. You might want to try Omicron Persei 8. They're always stealing things from humans.

Randa: Guess it's not here, let's go.

Tarisa: C'mon robot.

Bender: All right, all right already. Seesh!

Bender, Randa, and Tarisa go back to the PE Ship.

Fry: Any luck?

Leela: Did you find it?

Bender: Does it look like we found it?

Tarisa: The Zapp dude said to go to a place called Omicron something.

Leela: Omicron Persei 8! That's our next destination!

Randa: Hope it's there.

Randa and Tarisa: (together) Please, be there. Please be there!

The PE Ship is on it's way to Omicron Persei 8.

 

Scene 3:

 

On the way to Omicron Pesei 8, Fry, Bender, Randa and Tarisa are in the back of the ship talking.

Fry: So, girls. What kind of music are you young people into these days?

Randa: Tarisa and I like alternative rock bands from any time period.

Tarisa: We hate rap, country, and those stupid bubblegum pop bands those snobs at our school like.

Randa: Those snobs even hate video games!

Tarisa: Randa and I are best friends and only friends.

Randa: We like video games....

Tarisa: Comic books and cartoons.

Fry: Snobs in school, huh? Some things never change. I was into that stuff too when I was your age. Still am to this day.

Tarisa: Some kids in our school are even dating! Eeeew!

Randa: Some of them even got pregnant! Yuck!

Bender: You two are genuises compared to them.

Randa: How old are you, now?

Fry: Well, I was born in 1977.

Tarisa: If you were born then, you should be old! Ancient, man!

Fry: No, you see, I'm from 1000 years ago and I got frozen.....

Randa: He'd be a skeleton, dude!

Bender: He _IS_ a skeleton! Want to see?

Randa and Tarisa: Yeah!

Bender pulls Fry's shirt up revealing his bony emiciated body.

Fry: Bender! Please! Stop! You're embarrasing me!

Randa and Tarisa: We'll call him 'creepy skinny guy'! (both giggle)

Bender: Good one, girls! (pulling down Fry's shirt)

Fry: How could you? 'Creepy Skinny Guy'? We're trying to help you find your SpaceCast 4000 and this is how you repay me?

Randa and Tarisa: No, sorry. (secretly giggle.)

Leela: (landing the ship) We're at Lrrr's castle. We'll go together this time.

Fry, Bender, Leela, Randa, and Tarisa all get off the ship. Bender rings the doorbell, Lrrr answers.  
Lrrr: What do you want?

Fry: You should be ashamed of yourself! Stealing a video game system from these two innocent earth children!

Leela: We got a lead from an unrelable source that you stole a SpaceCast 4000 from them.

Bender: Just give it back so we can take them home and not to have deal with them anymore!

Lrrr: Spacecast 4000? Why I nev.....

Ndnd approached them.

Ndnd: Is it true? Did you steal a SpaceCast 4000 from these earth kids?

Lrrr: (hanging his head in shame) Yes. I won't lie to you, Ndnd! I did!

Ndnd: Give it back to them, now!

Lrrr: (grabs a box and gives it to the girls): Here you go, have it back. It's all yours. (under his breath) Yeah, right.

Fry, Leela, Bender, Randa, and Tarisa all head back to the ship.

Tarisa: Thank you mister alien.

Randa: Now we can go home and have our fun weekend.

Fry: Did you guys have fun going into space and seeing other planets?

Randa: I guess it was awesome.

Tarisa: That was pretty cool.

Leela: Let's get you two home now.

Bender: Don't tell your parents about us! They won't believe you.

Fry: Next stop, Tucson. We were in Tucson, right?

Leela: No, we were in Pheonix.

Fry: Damn, I always get those two places confused.

They all get into the PE ship and take off.

Bender: Finally, we can get these dweebs home and......

Randa and Tarisa scream as though they've seen something horrific.

Fry: Oh, no! (runs to the back of the ship) What's wrong, girls?

Leela: Take the wheel, Bender, and take us back to earth. (Runs to the back of the ship as well)

Bender: Taking the wheel with gusto!

Randa and Tarisa had tears in their eyes. The box Lrrr gave them they had opened had a 20th Century TV inside.

Fry: That's what a SpaceCast 4000 looks like? A TV from my time?

Leela: That's obviously not their SpaceCast.

Tarisa: It isn't. Stupid alien tricked us!

Randa: We don't have our SpaceCast 4000! Now we can't have our fun weekend!

Randa and Tarisa both sob incoherently, and let out loud, high pitched screams.

Fry: It's okay, girls. It's okay. We'll find it.

Leela: We'll take the spaceship to a magical place called New New York to see if we can find any leads.

Fry: Awww. It's fine. It's okay. You'll have your SpaceCast back soon.

Leela: Want to give us a hug?

Randa hugs Fry, Tarisa hugs Leela. They were both still screaming and sobbing.

Fry and Leela: Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Shhh.

Fry: Calm down, calm down now.....

Leela: Take a deep breath and.....

Bender: (steering the ship): Two questions! Are we going to Arizona?

Leela: No, just go back to New New York.

Bender: Are these psycho brats really 13?

Fry: Yes, of course!

Bender: Hope neither of you were like this when you were 13.

Fry: I kind of was, sorta....

Bender: 13 is the new 6!

The PE Ship landed in New New York in the PE Building. Randa and Tarisa continued to sob.

Fry: See girls? This is where we work and make deliveries.

 

Scene 4:

 

The next day at the PE Building, Randa and Tarisa were in the living room with Fry and Bender jumping rope. They used Bender's extendo arms for a jump rope. Fry was jumping in the middle.

Randa and Tarisa (singing): 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3! Bender is great and he hates me! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2! Bender is great and he hates you!

They dropped Bender's arm causing Fry to fall.

Fry: Woah! Owww! Snap!

Randa and Tarisa: (giggling)

Bender: (sarcastically) Want me to kiss your boo-boo?

Fry scraped his knee and Bender spits beer on Fry's knee.

Bender: Alcohol heals all wounds!

Fry: Yipe!

Prof. Farnsworth, Leela, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg come in.

Prof. Farnsworth: What is going on here? Who are these kids?

Leela: We brought them back from Arizona because their SpaceCast 4000 was stolen. We promised to help them find it.

Prof. Farnsworth: Preposterious! You're not supposed to get emotionally involved with your delivery clients!

Zoidberg: (To the girls) Hi, sweethearts! I'm a doctor! Wanna lollipop? (Holing a lollipop)

Randa and Tarisa scream.

Hermes: I don't blame them for being scared of you!

Amy: Hi, girls. Either of you have a crush on anybody?

Randa and Tarisa: Ewwwww! Gross! Yuck! We hate boys!

Amy: Spleesh! You girls are so trimmature!

Prof. Farnsworth: Oh, all right fine! We'll do some research on the computer that I was installed in the pool for SpaceCast 4000 thefts. Everyone in the pool!

Bender: Computer's in the pool, girls, want to come?

Leela: I never understood why he installed it there. Get on your bathing suits everyone.

Everyone was in the pool. Randa and Tarisa were about to jump into the deep end.

Fry: Randa! Tarisa! Don't! Be careful!

They both jumped in and splashed Fry.

Fry: Heh. What do you know? They're daredevils.

Prof. Farnsworth: (on the computer) Eureka! Good news everyone! I just did some research for thefts of the SpaceCast 4000. Almost over 145,000 SpaceCasts have been stolen all over the planet! Guess who's behind it?

Bender: Elzar?

Prof. Farnsworth: No! Mom and her sons! So, Fry, Bender, Leela, I need you to go to Mom's Friendly Robot Oil Company incognito! And take the kids with you.

Randa: Yay! Hooray! Wooo! We're getting our SpaceCast back!

Leela: Come on girls! We're going to get your SpaceCast back!

Fry: We'll have to be in disguise. Who would be go as?

Bender: (opening his chest compartment and revealing some costumes) Leave it to Bender!

 

Scene 5:

Fry, Bender, and Leela were going to Mom's Friendly Robot Company disguised as the Robot Mafia. Fry was dressed as Clamps, Leela was dressed as Joey Mousepad, and Bender as the Donbot with Randa and Tarisa in tow.

Fry: So, how do you both like New New York?

Randa: It's different, not like Pheonix.

Tarisa: Pheonix is better.

Leela: Here we are, we'll sneak in through the window.

Everyone snuck in through the window and walked out into the hallway. Randa and Tarisa found their SpaceCast a room.

Tarisa: It's our SpaceCast! Yes!

Randa: Now we can have our fun weekend!

Bender: Wait a minute, not yet. We gotta get to the bottom of this first....

Randa and Tarisa were already playing their SpaceCast.

Bender: To hell with them, anyway!

They all get stopped by Mom's sons.

Walt: Halt there! We're not afraid of you, Robot Mafia!

Larry: (Trying to be tough) We demand to know why you're here!

Bender: We are here because you all stole a video game system!

Walt: Yes, indeed we did. Mom was going to use them for mind control to have all the robots in the world do her bidding!

Larry: What are you going to do about it?

Bender: You all have guns in your pockets. You will use the guns to blow your brains out!

Ignar: (shivering in fear) But, Mr. Donbot. We are Mom's sons! We have no brains! She told us so herself.

Leela: Then what you have, blow out!

Bender: Clamps here will count to three, so start blowing out some brains!

Fry: One!.........uh........What comes after one?

Bender: (disgustedly) Two! Never mind, skinny! I'll count myself! 1!....2!.....

Suddenly Bender spits out a gallon of beer and his costume falls off.

Walt: (giving the costume back to Bender): Here's your........Hey, wait a minute! You're the Planet Express Crew! Get them!

Fry and Leela: (Taking off their costumes) Surprise! (Throwing the costumes at Walt.)

They all run away while Walt, Larry, and Ignar chase after them.

Larry: You're lucky Mom's away on business!

Fry, Leela, and Bender go into the room where Randa and Tarisa were playing their SpaceCast. Leela and Bender carried the girls, while Bender puts the SpaceCast in his chest compartment. Bender finds an open can of oil slick.

Bender: (kicking and tipping the can of oil slick) Try to outrun this, chumps!

Walt, Larry, and Ignar catch up to them only to slip on the oil slick one by one they all fall out a window and into a cesspool. Fry, Bender, Leela, Randa and Tarisa all laugh.

 

Scene 6:

The PE Ship is going all around Earth giving back the stolen SpaceCasts.

Fry: Look at this. In a way, we're being like Santa Claus.

Leela: Yeah, before Santa Claus became evil and brutal.

Bender: I'll just be glad to get rid of these brats. (To Randa and Tarisa) Here that, chumpettes? Now that we got your stupid SpaceCast back, we're done with you! Don't even bother us, again!

Leela: Bender!

Bender: And this is why I am never having kids!

Randa and Tarisa: (repeatedly) Are we they yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?

 

Scene 7 Conclusion:

The PE Ship lands at Tarisa's house. Later on, Bender is inside installing the SpaceCast 4000.

Leela: Be patient. It's only a matter of time.

Fry: So, did you girls have a fun adventure with us?

Randa: It was cool going into space and on other planets.

Tarisa: Not only that, being in a different state besides this one.

Fry: Now you have something to brag to the snobby kids you go to school with.

Randa: We didn't like what that alien did.

Tarisa: Hated him. He was cruel.

Leela: You don't know the half of it. Lrrr and the Omicrons have been trying to invade New New York many a time.

Randa: Glad we don't live there.

Tarisa: I never want to go back.

Fry and Leela: Hey?!

Leela: Most importantly, you girls did a good deed by helping us give back those other stolen SpaceCasts. Another thing you can brag to the snobs in your school. Just not too much.

Bender: (walking out of the house) All right, freaks! Your video game system is ready to go and so am I!

Randa and Tarisa: Yay! Awesome!

Randa and Tarisa run into the house. Where they all play SpaceCast 4000 for the whole weekend.

Fry: And away they go.

Bender: Away they go out of our lives for good!

Fry: I would like to have kids like that someday. And I'll say it again Leela! It was good practice for us when we get married and......

Bender: (interupting) Don't go there, pal. Don't go there.

Leela: Feels good that we made a difference and making someone happy. And we didn't give up until we found it.

Fry: Right about that.

Bender: Now you two are sounding like those boring and annoying public service announcements!

Fry, Bender, and Leela all laugh and head back to the PE Ship and back home to New New York.

 

THE END

 

Closing Credits.


End file.
